1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust device of a vehicle provided with an engine, and a running vehicle provided with the same, particularly to a utility vehicle mainly suitable for running on irregular terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a utility vehicle provided with a V-engine having a front cylinder and a rear cylinder, as shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,084, a front cylinder exhaust pipe connected to a front surface of the front cylinder, the front cylinder exhaust pipe reaching to a muffler has longer total length than a rear cylinder exhaust pipe connected to a rear surface of the rear cylinder, the rear cylinder exhaust pipe reaching to the muffler.